


You Must Think I'm Numb

by NidoranDuran



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Facials, Free Use, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Nonon promised that if school spirit dipped she would allow herself to be freely used by the students it picked up again, and even if she's intent on acting like it's a bother to her, it's really all she could ever want. Anonymous commission.





	You Must Think I'm Numb

Nonon always promised that if one day the school band couldn't bring about school spirit like it was supposed to that she would stop wearing panties and adopt a policy of letting other students use her body however they wanted. She held firmly to that promise even against the snickering of other student council members when it was decided that she was in a position to pay up; she didn't even kind of mind the idea of letting it happen. In fact, Nonon had been waiting for it, ready to serve now and taking up a strange sort of excitement at the prospect of something so vulgar and strange.

The short dress Nonon wear already swayed and fluttered about in a way that drew the eye and threatened to expose her panties beneath. But today, she was much more ready to lean into those motions and not fight against it, heading up toward Honnouji Academy for a new day of school, and she was barely even past the school gates when hands first reached up her skirt, and Nonon felt the grip of hands upon her waist. "There we are," she muttered. "That was fucking fast, wasn't it?" She was tugged back and bent forward, pulled onto a cock very abrupt, and Nonon groaned, "Better be quick about this. I still have classes to attend, my life isn't just about being your fucking whore, you know."

What a coincidence it was that even before the day had begun and the announcement was official, Nonon people already knew it was open season on Nonon's ass. Of course, it hadn't been Inmuta or Sanegayama who said anything; it had been Nonon herself, letting some rumours run wild so she could start her day off well. The plan was pretty simple in Nonon's eyes; convince everyone she wasn't eager to be a public sex toy for the whole school, let them fuck her with the thrill of being able to put the snarky little brat in her place, and nobody would think less of her for being in on this. She was going to be a sarcastic bitch through all of this, but she loved every second of it.

Quick, hard thrusts brought noisy, fleshy slaps against Nonon's perky ass as a crowd began to form around the mess in front of her, and Nonon was happy to get taken, even if she didn't exactly show it. "Don't you all have fucking class to get to?" she sneered, biting her lip and trying not to moan too loudly under the pressure of hips hammering forward, a big dick stuffing her tight hole eagerly. She'd spent the night before loosening up with big toys to practice and get herself used to rougher penetrations in the midst of fucking her tensions away and exhausting herself enough to overcome her excitement, and now it was time to shine. She threw herself into this reckless opportunity with glee and vigor, even starting to shove back against him.

"Who cares about class when I can fuck your tight pussy?" the student asked, and Nonon's eyes narrowed in frustration. If his dick wasn't so nice she may have pulled back and chided him right there for his remarks, but she decided to just roll with it, chasing the pleasure on deeper and ignoring the remark, which simply wasn't worth getting into. Not with so many eyes on her getting dicked down, inducing something exciting and hot within her that simply would not quit. Everything about this treatment just felt too good for Nonon to care about fighting against, so she accepted the awful elements of this and focused on getting dicked down, which brought all of the pleasure she could have needed.

A big crowd certainly made the feelings of pressure upon her all the firmer, all the more exhilarating. Nonon was utterly exposed here, and all these other students watching her take the dick made for everything she'd hoped that she was going to find here. All this attention, all these eyes, the intense glare of people thinking about what they could do to her and what they wanted of her... It was an absolute dream.

The quick thrusts bore on stronger, fiercer, as the thrill of fucking Nonon in public overwhelmed the lucky man having his way with her until finally he was burying himself balls deep into her for one last hot, hard release. Nonon couldn't contain the ragged, excited moans that followed as she came, a trembling and excited mess unable to hide her orgasmic delights for at least a moment of frustration, shivering and slamming back and biting her lip as she embraced all of this bliss. She struggled and shuddered, happy to feel the warm, gooey flood of cum pumping into her before finally the cock stopped its twitching and slowly pulled its way out of her, allowing Nonon to straighten out and go full bitch in a flash.

"There, you got your rocks off, now get inside! I'm still a member of the Student Council, and just because you can have my ass doesn't mean I won't have yours if you break the rules!"

The crowd muttered and dispersed, leaving Nonon free to straighten herself out and head to class, ready to face her most twisted and exciting of days head-on.

First, an announcement. The whole school was called in for assembly, another speak from Satsuki, but this one was unlike any other, because knelt down in front of the commanding student council leader was Nonon, head buried up her skirt, greedily going to town on her pussy while she spoke. "We will not tolerate lax school spirit at Honnouji Academy. Something needs to be done about the lack of care that has been shown lately, and because it falls primarily on school activities to do that, the failure of Non-Athletic Committee Chair Nonon Jakuzure to properly rouse the students has not gone unnoticed. Therefore, from this day on until further notice, you may consider yourselves free to do however you wish to Nonon."

The excitement from those who hadn't already know about that made for such noticeable crowd noise that Nonon shuddered in unraveling glee under this pressure, hot and craving so much more. Her hands gripped Satsuki's hips tightly as she pushed in tight, senseless and insatiable in her ravenous devouring of her pussy. To be so publicly taken by her beloved Satsuki in front of everyone was exactly the kind of pleasure she needed, showing off precisely what she was capable of to someone she so deeply loved and respected. It was the perfect way to begin her new 'activities'.

"Nonon Jakuzure may be freely used sexually by any students in good standing. They may do to her whatever they wish whenever they wish; interference with her duties as a student or as a member of the Student Council is acceptance, and she may not say no to anybody. At any time you may do with her as you wish, so long as you do not maliciously harm her. Rough sex is acceptable, but assault will not be tolerated, and abuse of these privileges will be forcefully punished by me personally." Satsuki gripped the handle of her sword to express that in a show of deeply territorial affection toward Nonon, but seconds later it was a point undermined by the way she gasped in explosive sexual vigor, hips writhing as she came hard from the thrill of delight of this potent release before all the school.

The actual start of classes offered Nonon a whole five minutes before the first time a student stepped up to start stroking his cock in her face. It happened so suddenly and with such shamelessness that Nonon was a little bit disturbed by it at first, shivering excitedly as she looked down at her test and tried hard not to think too much about the dick getting beaten off right in her face, no matter how much she adored it. This was exactly the kind of use she had been hoping for; casual indulgence of her, reckless shows of almost disrespectful sexual glee that she could go about her way ignoring.

Nonon didn't look up from this even as the cock kept getting stroked, carelessly stroked on back and forth with great delight. It was a lot, and Nonon did her best to ignore all of it as she remained firmly in place, taking on the excitement of hearing the thudding and pumping of the cock, happy to know this was all happening and that she could soak in all of this wrongness and delight. "You're working up a bit of a sweat there, jerking off shouldn't be this strenuous," she muttered, a snide remark that only made him jerk off faster, until he was blowing his load all over his face, and Nonon really could not have been happier with that pulse of gooey heat splattering onto her face and making a mess of her. He wouldn't be the last one, either.

Having guys bet off in her face was almost getting routine as Nonon did her class work properly through all the attention and the cum making a big mess of her, until son enough er face was covered in thick, messy strands of white in varying states of drying, and Nonon wasn't for the life of her about to wipe her face clean. Some of it dropped or landed onto her desk and her clothes, but she wore the bulk of it proudly on her face, a slutty badge of honour she savoured as much as she could. But even better yet awaited her as the routine broke in some very exciting and perverse ways.

The back of the chair wasn't complete, a portion between the seat and the top that had an exposed space, and it was into this space that Nonon felt hands tugging her perky ass, until she was sitting with her spine a bit out of sorts, bare butt sticking out through the seat, which allowed the boy standing behind her seat to squat down and feed his cock right into her ass. Nonon gasped at the firm penetration of a big dick suddenly pushing into her, her body shivering excitedly under the swell of something unexpected and hot, something that she felt herself suddenly overwhelmed by. It was a fairly big dick pushing now into her, and she welcomed all of the feelings that ensued, a moaning mess shivering through this excitement as she tried to steady her mind and focus.

While she was able to easily ignore cocks in her face, trying to focus on her class work with a dick in her ass was another mess entirely, and Nonon shivered under the abrupt, sudden feelings taking hold of her, so fierce and unexpected, but also so very welcome. Nonon did her best to ignore it all, acting passive and distant through all of these sensations, as difficult as it was to hold onto that focus as she was laid into with fierce, steady thrusts and a firmness that felt absolutely intoxicating. Nonon could not believe how lucky she had it, how good it felt to be fucked in the ass in the middle of class, so many of her classmates not even paying attention to her as she bucked and squirmed and ultimately came, thighs trembling as she dripped all over her desk and gave up completely to feelings of absolute bliss that followed.

At lunch, Nonon's chair was one of her classmates, who worked her tight body up and down his cock with eager motions, fucking her tight pussy as she happily devoured her box lunch. Or at least, tried to; there were a whole bunch of cocks out and getting jerked off as she went on with her time, several pieces of sushi taken out so boys could satisfy themselves all over the piece before they put it back splattered with gooey streaks of white. Others just came onto her face, on her chopsticks, into her mouth... There wasn't really much decency or dignity in this.

But that didn't stop Nonon. It didn't even get in her way. he happily ate each spunk-soaked piece of sushi, the salty taste of fresh cum mingling with her food in ways she was pleasantly surprised by. "Joke's on you losers, you're just saving me after I forgot to bring soy sauce," she said, trying to brush it off and act in a way that attempted to save face, even as she rode a cock and ate her spunk-smeared sushi. There was nothing particularly dignified or sensible about this position or about the ways that she was acting here, but it was so wrong and so insane that it swung right back around into mad and exciting. Was every lunch period going to be like this? Sitting on a dick, being fed cum over and over? The thought excited her. Especially as she ran out of sushi and someone very happily supplied her something to keep her mouth busy with instead: his cock.

A similar situation but with the positions flipped hit Nonon hard during gym, as she ended up lying on the ground in nothing but an unzipped pink Honnouji Academy sweater that opened on her bare chest and her small breasts. Her bloomers had been tossed aside entirely as she received a nice, steady drilling, legs spread out, and a circle of men all around her. She whined in frustration and excitement, groaning, "You know you have laps to run, right? 'I got stuffed full of cock and couldn't complete them on time' is an excuse, but 'I had to be a useless piece of shit and jerk off over a girl I can only touch when she literally has to fuck me'."

Sarcasm as a defense mechanism was only worth so much here, but it was exactly what Nonon needed to try and dissuade any of the weirdness that came with her cheeks being so flush and her body so completely overwhelmed by these feelings. Nonon had wiped away a lot of the cum she'd accumulated just changing clothes for gym class, and in truth she wanted nothing more than to build up a new coating and really return to her old ways, to the thrill and depravity of proudly wearing the cum all over her face once more. It was weird to be so turned on by these things, almost wrong in their heated and wicked intensity, but Nonon craved them, loving these feelings and begging on the inside for more.

They ganged up on her readily, fucking their way through this wicked pleasure and the thrill of doing whatever they wanted to her. A facial here, a creampie there, and a seemingly endless supply of cock to keep Nonon happy ensured she never went more than a moment without. Nonon ended up achieving none of her work for the class, but her duties made that all okay; she'd gotten her physical effort in by basically being the de facto lap marker for the class; sweaty boys fresh off their laps would enjoy her mouth or roll her over to fuck her ass before going on to do their next one, and Nonon got to lie there getting pumped full of cum.

When finally the school day was over, Nonon retired to the student council office, on Satsuki's request. She was covered with cum all over, her band uniform streaked with seed, face and hair a mess, spunk freshly leaking out of her holes. "Sorry I was late, Satsuki. I got 'stopped' by some boys on my way here," she said, bowing in respectful apology to her.

"That is fine, Satsuki said, sitting comfortably in her seat, legs crossed, posture firm. "Lie on the couch for me, Nonon."

"Will you be sitting on my face this time?" Nonon asked, spreading her cum-drenched body out on the couch and readying herself to service Satsuki again. "I'm ready for it."

"No," Satsuki said, shaking her head firmly. "No, this time I will be tending to you." Satsuki advanced upon Nonon with a smile, pressing her tongue against Nonon's spunk-splattered cheek and taking a long, patient lick up. "You have worked so hard for the school today, and now I'm going to reward you for it by cleaning you out of all that effort, and all you need to lie is lie there and be as perfect as you ever are." Surprisingly direct and impassioned affection from Satsuki, but as Nonon felt her legs be spread out and a tongue push deep into her absolutely packed twat to begin eating the cum out of her, Nonon couldn't grasp any way in which she would have complained about all of this.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
